This invention relates to an antitheft steering wheel lock which uses two shields to embrace the rim of a steering wheel and an elongated body member extending beyond the steering wheel by engaging the wind shield or operator to prevent unauthorized operation of the vehicle.
When the two hooks of the winner device engage to the rim from inside of the steering wheel, the space between grooves sometimes makes the locked position either too loose or too tight. If it is too tight, for instance, the lock would be difficult to open. This problem is overcome by the present invention by the use of two latches to engage with a sprocket. The two latches comprise of two stoppers which stop twice at each space in comparison with the prior art which has only one stopper and can stop only once at each space. This means that if prior art has one inch per each space, the present invention should be half inch at each space which overcomes the above-mentioned problem.